justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)
Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) by Fedez is featured in Just Dance 2014. It's a PAL exclusive, meaning it's on games made in the PAL region (Europe and Australia) and will only work on PAL coded consoles. The dance theme is superhero and the song is replaced Dançando on NTSC consoles. The dance style is superhero. Dancer The dancer starts off in a black suit and orange shirt underneath, with a blue tie and shoes. He then transforms into a red and green superhero outfit, and stays like that for the rest of the song. Background At the start, when the dancer is in a suit, he stands in a Times Square look-alike place, made out of a reflective material like glass or plastic. The background is in a general dark blue color, with buildings with electric billboards. When the dancer transforms into a superhero, the background changes into a scrolling star pattern of red, white, and green, corresponding with the colors on his costume. In the rapping part, the background turns into a gradient of dark blue, with blue neon lights (buildings) turning on and off like an equalizer. A crowd is cheering in front of the buildings. For the song, the background toggles through each phase, corresponding to the part in the song. Gold Moves The song has 3 Gold Moves, each are the same. Gold Move 1, 2 & 3: Point your fingers to your chest AlfonsoGoldMove.png|Gold Move 1, 2 & 3 Trivia *The song is in Italian. *"I glutei" (buttocks), "f*ga" (p**sy), and "piscia" (piss) are censored. I glutei can still be briefly heard though. *This is one of the first songs in the Just Dance series where a non-English song had to be censored—along with Maria in the same game who's had this. *This is the third dance with a superhero. The first one was Cosmic Girl from Just Dance 2 and the second one was Never Gonna Give You Up on Just Dance 4. *At the end of the dance a female is walking by and the male dancer runs up to her. *In the Music Video of the song, There is a Gameplay from Jailhouse Rock by Elvis Presly from Just Dance 4 *The PAL-M versions of Just Dance 2014 has two DLCs from NTSC version: Dançando and The Other Side. However, the NTSC hasn't the PAL-M exclusives such as this one and Danse (Pop Version). *There's a dance card avatar that looks like the superhero, which is available for both regions. *The song is about Alfonso Signorini, Italian journalist. *All of the gold moves are different however, you have to bend your legs for the 3rd gold move. Video Category:Songs Category:PAL Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs that are not english Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with turning coaches Category:Dancers with glasses/sunglasses Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:NTSC DLC Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:2010's Category:Songs With Superheroes Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Popular Songs Category:Crazy Moves Songs Category:Crazy Move Songs Category:Songs from 1900 or over Category:Medhi Kerochuke Category:Dancers with hats/accessories Category:PAL tracks Category:PAL Exclusives